


wearing a ring, but ain't no mrs.

by thank_raziel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ficlet, Flirting, Gen, Gen Work, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Isabelle Lightwood Is A Little Shit, Isabelle Lightwood Is So Done, Isabelle Lightwood-centric, One Shot, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sexism, happy birthday isabelle lightwood!, is this a, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_raziel/pseuds/thank_raziel
Summary: Isabelle knew that she was pretty.Call her arrogant, but she wasn’t oblivious to the fact that she turned heads when she walked into a room.But along with the longing and envious glances from Shadowhunter, Downworlder and mundane alike, came the disapproving, sometimes disgusted glares and whispers that followed her wherever she went.It really wasn’t worth her effort, though. If she went around punching everyone who had ever been rude or degrading to her, it would get tiring very quickly.The man standing in front of her right now was no exception.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	wearing a ring, but ain't no mrs.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR QUEEN ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!  
> here's a small lil' ficlet/drabble/one-shot thing that I wrote for her! first time really writing Izzy, please tell me if I succeeded or not. feel free to point out any mistakes I missed while editing too.
> 
> this is also loosely based on an episode of Grey's Anatomy I saw a few years ago, but I have no idea what the specific episode is, any help would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> enjoy the show!
> 
> title is from 7 Rings by Ariana Grande

Isabelle knew that she was pretty. 

Call her arrogant, but she wasn’t oblivious to the fact that she turned heads when she walked into a room. It made her feel good – confident, sexy, badass – and her feminine prowess had come in handy for more missions than she could count. Being a girl meant that people tended to underestimate her; instead focusing on Alec, the definition of tall, dark and handsome, and Jace, all blond hair and blue eyes, and she wasn’t scared to prove those people wrong. The Angel knew how many times she’d saved her brothers’ asses. 

But along with the longing and envious glances from Shadowhunter, Downworlder and mundane alike, came the disapproving, sometimes disgusted glares and whispers that followed her wherever she went. She’s heard them all – slut, whore, ho – from Clave representatives, drunk, entitled men at bars, and everyone in between. It brought out the big brother protectiveness in Alec, which she found adorable, but she could handle it. Isabelle was used to it at this point. It was expected, which Alec pointed out was really sad when she had told him that after stopping him from punching a guy on the street.

Isabelle supposed that he was right.

It really wasn’t worth her effort, though. If she went around punching everyone who had ever been rude or degrading to her, it would get tiring very quickly. Physically, of course. She would never get tired of punching people who deserved it. 

The man standing in front of her right now was no exception. 

“Hey, girl!” Isabelle looked up, a frown on her face. _Girl?_ _Really?_ Her eyes landed on a brown-haired man walking towards her desk in the armoury, dressed in a navy suit. The small plastic card peeking out of his pocket declared that he was from the Los Angeles Institute. This must be the representative here to pick up the files they had requested a few days back.

“Eyes up here,” he smirked, sending her a smug look. Isabelle’s frown deepened. She really didn’t have the time to deal with this right now. Being weapons master was a dream, but she was swamped with work, already skipping lunch in order to try to shrink the ever-growing paperwork pile taking up residence on her desk. 

“Yes?” she pasted in the politest smile she could muster. _Give him the files and send him on his way._

“I’m looking for the weapons master. I take it you’re his secretary?” he said, shamelessly raking his eyes over her body. 

_By the Angel._ Isabelle inwardly rolled her eyes, ready to put this man in his place. Opening her mouth, she paused, a better plan already forming in her head. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. And besides, she deserved a break after working all day. 

Subtly, she jutted her chest out, watching with satisfaction as the man’s eyes trailed downwards. Frankly, the tight black halter top paired with grey skinny jeans was one of her more conservative outfits, but she was determined to make it work. Isabelle batted her long lashes and shot a flirtatious, almost shy look in his direction. “You’re right. I’m Isabelle, by the way. The weapons master is out right now, but I can him that you stopped by.” 

“That would be great. I’m Tyler. You know, Isabelle, what’s a pretty girl like you doing here?” He braced a tanned arm against the desk, casually tugging at the collar of his white button-down. 

Isabelle giggled, raising a perfectly manicured hand to cover her mouth. “Well, I’m a Shadowhunter. Where else would I be?” 

This went on for a few minutes, Isabelle keeping up her ruse and internally groaning every time Tyler mentioned something about his demon-fighting skills or his numerous previous affairs. _Did this really work with other girls?_ When he finally excused himself to a meeting, Isabelle let her flirty smile turn into a wide grin. A fiery head of red hair walking through the doorway shook her out of her thoughts. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Okay, did you see that guy in the navy suit? From the LA Institute?” 

“Yeah. The one with the surfer hair?” 

“That’s him. Look, I told him that I was a secretary, and now he thinks that the weapons master isn’t here...” 

Soon enough, almost the whole Institute was in on the joke, sending Tyler on a wild goose chase trying to find the missing weapons master. 

And when he stormed into the armoury at the end of the day, face red and demanding to see the ever-elusive weapons master “right this minute, or I swear to the Angel-”, the look on his face as Alec smugly pointed to Izzy made it all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE on comments and kudos, it would really make my day if you took a second to tell me what you think! concrit is welcome as well, I'm always looking for ways I can improve my writing. sorry to people named Tyler by the way, I'm sure you're a very nice person.
> 
> I've got two other fics in the works right now and more ideas in my head, so stay tuned. hopefully I'll finish one soon. (no promises) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, have a great week and stay safe! <3


End file.
